1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer telephony. More particularly, the present invention relates to parked calls. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to calls parked on an automatic call distributor.
2. Related Art
Call centers have become a popular means for providing operator and customer services for businesses. A call center is typically a platform and location used by a business for customer services, operator services, telemarketing, or other such purposes. A call center is a focal point for receiving customer telephone calls and for providing services. A service may be operator services provided by a telephone company for special feature calls, or customer services provided by a manufacturing company for a product they offer, or customer services provided by a catalog company for placing orders. Callers commonly access a call center by dialing a "1-800" number, though any type of telephone number may be used.
A call center is typically made up of one or more operator consoles, and one or more automated response units. An operator console is a work station staffed by one or more agents or human operators to provide live service and assistance to a caller. An automated response unit services the call in an automated fashion. A call center also typically includes an automatic call distributor (ACD) that is used to receive, queue and distribute calls among the various operator consoles and automated response units.
When a call comes into a call center, the ACD offers the call to an available operator console or automated response unit for servicing. When the call is transferred to a receiving facility, such as an operator console or automated response unit, the receiving facility has responsibility for the call, and a voice channel is established with the receiving facility. During the course of servicing a call, the need often arises to "park" a call on the ACD. When a call is parked on the ACD, the call is active, i.e., there is a party on the call with an established voice channel connected to the ACD. The call is monitored and maintained at the ACD. Once a call is parked at the ACD, it is no longer under control of the facility, i.e., the operator console or automated response unit, that parked the call. This allows the parking facility to be freed up to perform other tasks or services. A parked call should be distinguished from a call placed "on-hold" by an operator console or automated response unit. In the on-hold situation, the facility retains control of the call, and the voice channel is still connected to the facility where the call is on-hold.
While a call is parked at the ACD, the ACD monitors the call to detect a change in its status. For example, the caller may hang up, or the caller may enter a dual-tone multiple frequency (DTMF) signal by pressing a key on the keypad. In a conventional system, the ACD does not act on the state changes unless it receives inactions from the parking facility, such as an automated response unit or an operator console. In a conventional system, each automated response unit and operator console must be individually programmed to initiate an action or carry out a method in response to the changes in the status of a call parked on an ACD. Additionally, any time a new method or a new type of call status change is to be incorporated, each automated response unit or operator console must be modified to include such changes. This involves extensive development, testing, and implementation, for each new change or addition. The associated cost, time, and effort involved are significant.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a simple and cost effective method for monitoring the status of calls parked on an ACD, and for executing various methods in response to a change in status. There is a further need in the art for a system that can easily and cost effectively accommodate new methods to be executed in response to a change in status of a call parked on an automatic call distributor. There is a further need for a system that can accommodate the need for customized methods to be executed in response to a change in status of a call parked on an automatic call distributor.